Such an Innocent Love Story
by MrsReid0203
Summary: COMPLETED! Spencer Reid has a crush on Jennifer Jareau. Does she feel the same way? Maeve, Will, and Henry never happened
1. Trapped in a Techie Dungeon

**Chapter One**

"Trapped in a Techie Dungeon"

"Hey Spence," JJ said as she walked into the BAU.

"Hi, Jen," responded Spencer Reid trying to unsuccessfully hide that goofy grin that spread across his face whenever Jennifer Jareau passed by him every morning. He sheepishly looked down at some leftover paperwork he had been working on when JJ walked in. He took a risk to look up and see if anyone noticed. Unfortunately, he caught technical analyst Penelope Garcia's eye. The sly grin that stretched across her face was enough to tell him that she definitely noticed.

She dashed over to his desk, grabbed him by the wrist, and pulled him along as she said, "You're coming with me!"

"Wait. . . What? Garcia, where are you taking me?" Reid spluttered.

"Haha. Hey, Pretty Boy. Where are you dragging him off to, Baby Girl?" SSA Derek Morgan asked. The sight of Reid tripping over his own feet was almost too much for him to handle, so naturally, he had to be a part of whatever was going down.

"You. My office. Now. We have things to discuss," she directed toward Morgan as they bordered the elevator.

As the elevator stopped and the doors opened, they stepped out at the basement level. Morgan followed along as Garcia continued to drag Reid along. He figure she still had the grip on his wrist to make sure he didn't try to escape, but he could tell it would probably be easier to follow along for now.

"Welcome to the glamorous cave of Penelope Garcia. Guard the door, Hotness. He's not getting out of here until I get some answers," Garcia said pushing Reid into a desk chair.

Morgan chuckled and asked, "What kind of answers are you looking for, mama?"

Penelope looked over at Reid and said, "I couldn't help but see that grin on your face when a certain Miss Jennifer Jareau came in this morning. Rumor has it you two went to a football game a while ago. You're crushing hard on JJ, aren't you?"

Oh, Pretty Boy has a crush now, does he?" Morgan laughed.

"What? Wait, what are you even talking about? Gideon gave me those tickets before he left and suggested that I invited JJ to go with me. We're friends. Just friends," Reid stuttered.

Derek cut in, "That's an awful lot of stuttering there, my man."

"You know you can tell us anything, Reid. I saw the way you were grinning when she said good morning," Penelope pressed.

Without thinking, Spencer replied, "That's only when she calls me Spence. So what if I like her? She's just perfect. She's brilliant. The way she smile lights up and room, and her hair falls perfectly on her shoulders. She's confident enough to command the attention of the room without coming across as arrogant. She's absolutely beautiful," he trailed off realizing how much he had said.

"Finally, some details and a lot of them," laughed Morgan.

With a knock on the door, Morgan stepped out of the way and JJ walked in asking, "Hey, what's going on in here? Am I missing out on something?"

"No, not at all," Spencer replied almost too quickly.

"Haha. Alright. Hotch wants all in the conference room. Briefing in five. We've got a case," JJ said, "He sent me down here after you three because he saw Garcia dragging Reid out of the office."

As she left the techie's office, she shot a look of curiosity over at Garcia.

Following JJ out of the room, Reid mouthed, "Not a word," to Morgan and Garcia. What Spencer didn't see was the look Penelope gave Derek. She was most definitely going to be meddling soon.

They hadn't been back an hour after solving the case, but since all of the paperwork was done already, JJ decided to slip out early.

Spencer was the only other person still there, so as she walked out the elevator, she smiled and said, "Good night, Spence."

"Good night, Jen," Reid replied with that same goofy grin that had spread across his face earlier that week appearing again.

He almost offered to walk JJ out to her car, but he couldn't quite get the words out of his mouth before Garcia stepped out of the elevator.

"JJ! I'm glad I caught you before you left. Emergency meeting in my office with Prentiss, now," Penelope exclaimed as she dragged JJ down to her office much like she had dragged Reid along merely five days ago.

As he walked out to the elevator, he witnessed the scene at hand.

_"This cannot be good." _He thought to himself.

"So what's this "emergency" meeting all about?" JJ laughed sarcastically.

As JJ sat down, Prentiss locked the door behind her and said, "Hey, don't ask me. I'm just following instructions."

"One question. Three words. You and Reid?" questioned Garcia.

"What about me and Reid?" responded JJ as she tried to keep herself from blushing. Sometimes working with profilers could be a pain. Any little bit of information and Garcia would be meddling with things as soon as she got a chance.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Garcia shrieked, "He grins like crazy whenever you walk in and say good morning. The way you call him Spence. The way you are totally blushing right now."

"Prentiss, can you believe this?" JJ retorted slightly sarcastically.

"JJ, you can't really deny it. You are blushing," replied Prentiss.

"Ugh! Details! Details! Details!" yelled Garcia.

"So what if I do like him? He's genuine, sweet, and his quirkiness is adorable. There aren't many guys like Spence, and a guy like Spencer Reid would definitely treat a girl right. I'm so over guys who only want that one thing," JJ spilled without really being aware of what all she was saying.

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Penelope whispered with the excitement in her voice growing.

"I could definitely see you two dating," Prentiss added.

"Alright, alright. Now that you know, can I go home and get some sleep?" asked JJ.

"Yeah, of course," Garcia answered with a smile on her face.

With that, JJ got up and opened the door. Just as she was about to leave, she turned around and said to Prentiss and Garcia, "Not a word to anyone. Especially Spencer."

After JJ closed the door and walked far enough down the hall, Garcia and Prentiss looked at each other and said, "Yeah, right."

Garcia pulled out her phone and immediately texted Reid: *Did some interrogating. JJ likes you too.*


	2. A Vase of Flowers

**Chapter 2**

"A Vase of Flowers"

He didn't reply to the text that night. He didn't even bother to call her. He was way too flustered to do anything about it that night. He couldn't even sleep at all that night because he was asking himself over and over again, _"Could she really like me, too?" _

The next morning, with the circles under his eyes darker than normal, Reid took the elevator straight to the basement. He had arrived at the BAU early to try and prevent anyone from noticing him going to talk to Garcia again. He wasn't going to be able to get any work done until he got some answers of his own. When he got to Garcia's office, he saw that he had come in early as well. He walked straight into her office shutting the door behind him.

As she looked up, she said almost tauntingly, "I've been expecting you, Dr. Reid."

"How? How can you know she likes me? You better not be joking," Reid spluttered.

"Slow down there, lover boy," laughed Garcia, "I'm not joking. She really does like you."

A smile spread across Reid's reddening cheeks as he sat down in the chair Penelope pulled up for him. "Wait," he said, "You didn't tell her that I like her, did you?" The panic that flashed across his face was too obvious to ignore.

"Reid, calm down," Garcia giggled, "I didn't tell her anything. I just used some of my intense interrogation skills and questioned why she always specifically says good morning to you and about how she always calls you Spence. I eventually found out that she likes you, too."

He couldn't help but smile even bigger than before. The beautiful Jennifer Jareau liked him too. He couldn't believe that this was happening. It all felt so surreal to him. "What exactly did she say about me?" he asked blushing.

"Oh, just something about how your quirkiness is beyond attractive and that you are quite the handsome gentleman," Garcia said nonchalantly.

His cheeks flushed an even darker red as he thought to himself, _"She actually likes me for who I am."_

"So? What are you going to ask her out?" Garcia asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I. . . I don't know. I never thought a girl like her would ever like a guy like me," Spencer confessed sheepishly.

"Oh my goodness, you are so precious," Garcia whispered.

There was a sudden knock on the door causing them both to jump. As JJ walked in, Reid hoped she wouldn't be able to tell that he had been blushing.

"Hey, you two. We've got a case. Don't worry about a go bag. It's local, so we won't be traveling," JJ said, "We're meeting at the Round Table in ten minutes."

At that she left to go round up the rest of the team.

"So? When _are _you going to ask her out?" Penelope asked when she noticed how his eyes lingered on the spot where she had been standing.

The gears in his genius brain began cranking out a plan as he told Garcia, "I'm already working on something."

Garcia squealed with delight as they left to go meet with the rest of the team.

Right before SSA Aaron Hotchner dismissed the team for a lunch break, Reid texted Garcia: *Can you look up and text me the address for the best flower shop nearest here?*

She quickly responded knowing he'd be planning something good to ask out JJ. As Hotch dismissed the team for their lunch break, Reid slipped out before the rest of the team would ask him to join them, and he drove to the address Garcia had texted him.

When he opened the door to the flower shop, the flowery smell nearly knocked him over.

"Hi, I'm Flo," the florist said noticing he felt out of place," How can I help you?"

"I need a dozen roses, please," Reid said shakily still feeling out of his element.

"That it?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you," he responded.

"Do you want them delivered?" she asked knowing he was still nervous.

"Yes, definitely," Reid said giving her the address.

"The FBI?" Flo asked almost suspicious.

He chuckled, "Haha. Yeah, it's kind of a long story."

"Alrighty, then," she said smiling, "What do you want the card to say?"

He gave his plan one last final thought and wrote down what he wanted on the card as he asked, "Can you rewrite this so that it's not in my handwriting? I don't want her knowing who the flowers are from right away."

"Sure thing, sweetie," Flo answered as she read over what he had written, "This is the sweetest thing I think I've ever read."

"As for Jennifer Jareau when you deliver the flowers though. That's what she goes by at the office," explain Reid.

"Oh ok, then," Flo smiled, "The flowers will be delivered to her by 4:30 this afternoon. That'll be $50 please."

He paid with a credit card, thanked the florist again, and made his way to the BAU with a fast food cheeseburger and fries before anyone could noticed how long he had been gone.

When he arrived back at the BAU, only Garcia was there.

She immediately came up to him and asked, "You bought her roses? Oh how adorable!" The excitement in her voice was increasing with every word.

"You tracked my credit card?" Spencer said in shock.

Morgan laughed as the rest of the team walked in with him, "Baby Girl! Why did you track Reid's card?"

"I track all of my agents to make sure they are all safe," Garcia said brushing him off relieving Reid. He knew he could trust her to not embarrass him right now.

"Well, as sweet as that is," Hotch said slightly smiling, "Don't. Back to work everyone."

They managed to catch the unsub that very day. When they returned to the BAU at 5:00 that evening, they all sat at their desks to finish their paper work. Reid noticed that Garcia was lingering around JJ's office probably to ask about the roses that were now sitting on JJ's desk. He couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Hey, Garcia. What's up?" JJ asked as she walked up to her office.

"Oh, I just had to know who they are from!" exclaimed Garcia.

"What are you talking about Garcia?" questioned JJ, but as she opened the office door, she saw the roses on her desk.

"Open the card! Open the card! Open the card!" Garcia almost squealed with excitement. JJ, with her hands nearly shaking with nerves, opened the card and read aloud, "Dear Jenny, as a dozen roses is not complete without the final, single rose, I am not complete without. I'll be on your front step at 10:00pm to reveal who I am. Signed, your secret admirer."

"Eep! That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" shrieked Garcia.

"No one has ever called me Jenny before. I like that. It's really sweet," JJ said with tears forming her eyes, "Well, I guess I need to get all of this paperwork done so that I can be home to meet this secret admirer of mine.

As Garcia left the office, JJ was still smiling. Garcia looked across the room to where Reid's desk was and shot him a thumbs up.

He quickly started to work through his paper work in order to be on JJ front step in time.


	3. A Dance and a Kiss

**Chapter 3 **

"A Dance and a Kiss"

JJ had already eaten dinner and cleaned up after herself. She figured she probably should eat before the nerves got the better of her and filled her stomach with butterflies. She tried to pass the time by reading a book, but she was too jittery to concentrate. She even took a hot shower and slipped into a comfy pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. The showers only calmed her nerves for a few minutes.

_"Is it only 9:00?" _she thought to herself only growing more impatient and anxious.

She stared at the flowers from across the room. JJ couldn't help but hope that it was Spencer that had sent her the roses. After all, he had been pulled away to Penelope's office just like she had been when she confessed to Prentiss and Penelope that she likes him. Besides, she constantly found herself daydreaming about him. As the impatience swelled up even more inside of her, she decided that she should lie down on the couch for a while and rest her eyes.

_"Jenny.. I like that,"_ she thought to herself smiling as she unknowingly drifted off to sleep.

Reid had everything planned and ready for the rest of his night. He already had the CD of music he wanted to take with him in his bag. He sat at the table eating dinner with hands so shaky that the food kept slipping off the fork.

He couldn't help but think to himself, _"She may be thinking the flowers are from someone else. I've been so confident so far, and I don't want to chicken out now. Maybe I should just stay home. No, I can't. She's already expecting someone to show up at her place at 10:00 tonight."_

Reid decided the best way to calm his nerves was a nice, hot shower. He spent most of the time he had to kill in the shower, however, arguing with himself even more.

After the hot water started running cold, Spencer climbed out, dried off, and tried to decide to wear. He eventually settled on some nicely fitted jeans (a little more casual than the usual office attire) and his usual button down shirt and sweater vest. By the time he had gotten his hair flattened down the way he wanted, it was time for him to leave to drive over to JJ's.

The drive over to JJ's gave him a little more time to build his confidence back up. Once he parked his car, he walked straight up to the door not showing any hindrance at all. At exactly 10:00, he knocked on Jennifer Jareau's door.

JJ suddenly sat up realizing she had fallen asleep on the couch. She glanced down at her watch noticing it was 10:00. It took her another moment to realize that the knock on the door had woken her up.

_"He's here," _she thought to herself as her heart beat faster than it ever had before, _"Please, please, please be Spencer." _

She took a deep breath, unlocked the door, and opened it to see the quirky genius standing awkwardly in the door way.

"Spence," she whispered as a smile spread across her face.

He started to smile noticing her smile, but JJ could tell he was kind of nervous about being there.

"Hi, Jenny," he said looking deep into her bright blue eyes.

She blushed, hoping her cheeks weren't as red as they felt, as she said, "Come on in, Spence."

As they walked down the short hallway, Reid noticed the flowers he sent her on the kitchen counter. That made him really happy.

JJ turned around to face him, but before she could ask if he wanted to sit down on the couch, he was brushing the hair from her face with his hand taking her breath away at the same time.

"Did you like the flowers?" he asked surprised at the amount of confidence pushing him forward.

"Of course, but the card was even sweeter," said JJ.

"Really?" asked Reid quite proud of himself.

All JJ could do was nod. She was uncharacteristically shy around Spencer tonight. She joked around with him all the time at the office, but here in her apartment, she felt quite vulnerable.

Spencer smiled and asked, "Could you play this CD for me?"

"Yeah, of course," JJ said trying to find her confidence again.

When she put the CD in the stereo system and hit play, soft, slow music began to play.

Reid held out a hand and asked, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may," JJ answered grinning placing one hand in his and the other on his shoulder. Remembering her confidence she asked, "So is this what all of the secret meetings with Garcia have been about?"

"Yeah," he laughed nervously, "She knew I like you and practically begged me be to tell her why."

"So what _do_ you like about me, Spence?" she asked genuinely curious.

The nerves suddenly won him over again as he sheepishly replied, "You're special, Jenny. You're caring, intelligent, and absolutely beautiful. You treat me differently than the rest of the team. They treat me like a kid, but you treat me like an equal. Like I'm something special. I can be myself around you more than I can anyone else."

"Oh Spence. . .," she whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

He wiped the tears from her cheeks proceeding to wrap his other hand around her waist pulling her in closer to him. "Good tears, I hope," he said.

"Definitely," JJ said placing her other hand around his neck, "That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"So, Jenny, what is it you like about me?" Spencer asked.

"You're different," she responded, "A good kind of different though. You're super sweet and caring. You're smart, but you aren't arrogant about it."

She leaned in even closer and laid her head on his shoulder as she continued, "You aren't like other guys, Spence. Most guys are just looking for one thing, and when they get what they want, they leave."

Spencer leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I would never hurt you like that, Jenny. You deserve to be treated like a princess."

His lips were so close to her ear and the warmth of his breath on her ear and neck made her heart beat faster than it already had been. He took a slight step back from JJ separating them.

Reid cupped her face in his hands with more confidence than ever before. He ran his thumbs over her cheekbones, looked her right in the eyes, and asked, "Jenny, will you be my girlfriend? I promise I'll always treat you like the anger that you are."

"Yes, of course, Spence," JJ whispered her heart soaring and cheeks turning bright pink under his hands.

Reid's smile spread across his entire face as he leaned in close to JJ's face. He was surprised by his own confidence and surprised that she was so timid. He figured she was nervous.

He gently placed his lips on hers and kissed her softly. He ran one hand through her hair and the other down her back. JJ responded by tangling her fingers gently in his hair hoping he would never stop kissing her. With her confidence suddenly reappearing, she gently ran her tongue over his lips. He carefully began exploring the inside of her mouth with his tongue. JJ was surprised by his confidence during the kiss. It was definitely unexpected. They continued kissing not caring how much time was passing by.

It was the kiss that both of them had been dreaming about and wanting for a long time. It was a kiss that neither of them wanted to end.


	4. Secrets and Confessions

**Chapter 4**

"Secrets and Confessions"

They finally broke the kiss apart when their lungs began begging for oxygen.

Breathing heavily, Spencer said, "It's getting late, Jenny. I should probably be headed home."

"As much as I don't want you to go, you probably should. I'm old fashioned when it comes to guys staying the night, and I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel or anything," JJ replied.

"I understand. I'm old fashioned like that too. I have way too much adrenaline running through my veins right now for anything like that to happen," Spencer laughed placing her hand on his chest so that she could feel how fast his heart was beating.

"Well, I'm glad I have that effect on you, Spence," JJ giggled causing him to blush.

She followed him to the door where they lingered for a moment.

"Spence, you know we'll have to tell the team and deal with Strauss," JJ said with nerves evident on her face.

"And we'll deal with Strauss together. You'll never have to deal with anything alone again as long as I'm around. As for the team, I'm sure they'll have our backs and be quite happy for us. I have a feeling they were expecting this to happen eventually, Jenny," Reid responded.

JJ laughed remembering all the secret meetings in Garcia's office and said, "I'm sure you're right. You always are. I'm glad I'll have you by my side from now on."

With that said, they shared their good nights and one more gentle kiss. Neither of them was able to sleep much that night. They finally had gotten what they had both wanted for so long. They knew that though they had a few miles between them, they were both lying in their beds, thinking about the other, and smiling uncontrollably. While they were both excited to finally be together, they also felt some anticipation about telling the team and especially Strauss. When they finally did fall asleep, their dreams replayed over and over what had happened that night.

The next morning, Reid called and offered JJ a ride into the office to which she gratefully complied.

While they were driving in, JJ said, "We should have some fun with the team before we tell them that we're together."

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked slightly confused.

JJ grinned wickedly, "Just follow my lead."

When they walked into the bullpen, Prentiss and Morgan were already at their desks reading through the consults on their desks.

"Thanks for the ride, Spence," JJ said just loudly enough to get Prentiss and Derek's attention.

As Spencer noticed that Morgan and Prentiss were watching them from across the room, he said, "No problem, Jenny," and he snuck in a quick kiss on her cheek.

JJ walked up to her office where she carefully spied on what she knew would be a very interesting conversation while going through a stack of case files that had already been piled on her desk.

Spencer sat down at his desk and began to flip through the consults on his desk carefully avoiding the looks of shock from Prentiss and Morgan.

Hotch and Rossi walked through the doors noticing the looks on their faces.

Rossi looked between the two of them and asked, "What's going on, you two? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

Reid excused himself for some coffee as he walked to the break room where he carefully watched the interaction that was about to take place between Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, and Prentiss.

With the shock still on her face, Prentiss said, "He gave JJ a ride in, and he called her Jenny when she thanked him."

"I don't see what the big deal is about a nickname," Hotch said is his no-nonsense business tone of voice.

"That's not all, Boss," Derek said, continuing Prentiss's explanation, "Right before she walked up to her office, he kissed her on the cheek."

"Well now," said Rossi, "That _is_ something to be surprised about."

"Hey guys," JJ said walking down from her office, "We have a case. Let's go ahead and meet at the Round Table. I have a feeling we have some explaining to do."

Reid had just walked back into the bullpen in time to catch the last of what JJ had said, and laughed, "Haha. Yeah, we probably do."

As they all sat down at the Round Table, clicking heels signaled that Garcia was right behind them.

"Don't tell them anything without me!" she exclaimed taking a seat with the rest of the team.

"Baby Girl, do you know something we don't know?" Morgan asked still slightly shocked.

"I had an inkling, Hot Stuff," she replied brushing his question aside.

Calling the room to attention, JJ asked, "So do you want the long story or the short story?"

Rossi responded, "Oh definitely the long story."

"Spence, do you want to explain the first part of all this?" JJ asked.

"Sure, Jenny," Reid replied smiling, "Well, it all started when Garcia wouldn't let me out of her office until I confessed that I have feelings for JJ. Garcia being Garcia did some digging and let me know that JJ has the same feelings. I slipped out early on a lunch break to have roses sent to JJ's office with a secret admirer note. I went over to her apartment that night to reveal myself as her secret admirer."

"That's when he asked me to dance right there in the middle of my living room," JJ cut in, "Then he proceeded to ask me to be his girlfriend."

"And she obviously said yes," Reid finished.

"That is just so romantic," sighed Garcia.

Laughing, Morgan slapped Reid on the back and said, "Way to go, Pretty Boy. Who knew you were such a romantic?"

"I'm happy for you both," Hotch smiled.

"Well, well, well," chuckled Rossi, "You even got Hotch to smile. You two are definitely good together."

The sound of someone clearing her throat in the doorway caused them all to slightly jump.

"Strauss, how long have you been standing there?" JJ asked blushing as Reid grabbed her hand reminding her that he was by her side no matter what a move that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the team.

"Long enough," Strauss said with a hint of a smile on her face, "I'm happy for you two. Just don't let this interfere with your work."

As she walked away, the entire room collectively sighed almost as if they had all been holding their breath. As JJ sat down to all Garcia to present the case, Spencer Reid looked over at her with the same goofy grin he had hidden so many times before.


	5. Jenny, I

**Chapter 5**

"Jenny, I…"

*Three Months Later*

It had been almost three months since Spencer Reid had finally asked JJ, the girl of his dreams, to be his girlfriend. He stood in front of the mirror in his hallway practicing what he had been trying to say to her for a couple of days now.

"Jenny, I. . .," he tried to say as his face flushed bright red and his voice cracked. He sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

_"How am I ever going to tell her?" _he thought to himself and groaned in frustration when he realized he was going to be late getting to the office.

JJ walked across the bullpen when she saw Reid come in through the door.

"Hey, Spence. Are you ok? You're never late," JJ said as Reid took a seat at his desk.

"Yeah, Jenny. I'm fine," he snapped back at her.

The hurt in her voice was obvious when she replied, "Oh…ok. Sorry."

As she turned to walk back to her office, Reid grabbed her by the wrist to stop her.

"Jenny, I'm sorry. My morning just didn't go the way it usually does. I got off schedule and made myself late. Can we talk outside, please?" he asked her hoping to make up for his rude moment.

"Of course," she said with a smile that didn't quite reach all the way up to her eyes.

They rode the elevator in silence, and Reid was mentally cursing him the entire time. He opened the front door allowing her to step out into the warmth of the sunshine. He led her to a bench where they sat down together. He took her hand in his as he stroked her cheek with his other hand.

"Jenny, I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to snap at you. I reacted without thinking," Reid apologized refusing to let the tears that had formed in his eyes fall down to his cheeks. He hated that he had hurt her the slightest bit.

"It's fine, Spence," she replied seeing the tears in his eyes, "What's going on?"

"It's just that…I don't know," Reid stuttered, "I haven't been sleeping well. I've been having nightmares. You know how this job can get. I can't forget anything and everything we've seen because of my eidetic memory."

JJ started running her fingers through his hair while holding one of his hands as she said, "I'm sorry, baby. I know we've set boundaries and limits in our relationship, but maybe you could stay the night at my place. We could cuddle all night long, and I'd be right there to talk you through your nightmares."

Reid replied, "That sounds perfect, Jenny."

Just then, JJ's phone vibrated interrupting the kiss Reid about to place on her lips.

"Well, that night of cuddling is going to have to wait," JJ said clearly disappointed, "We have a case.

After briefing, Reid and JJ were discussing the case in her office before it was time to board the jet.

"What do you say we get out of here a few minutes early?" said JJ as she closed the case file.

Clearly confused, Reid responded, "Um…ok. Why?"

"Because I want a moment alone with my man before we fly out," JJ said with a mischievous grin.

As they walked to the elevator together, they ran into the rest of the team. Obviously, they all had the same idea about heading out a few minutes early.

"We just can't catch a break, can we?" Reid muttered under his breath just loud enough for JJ to hear.

"You guys headed out early, too?" Prentiss asked.

"Might as well," JJ responded, "It's not like Myrtle Beach is that far away anyway."

"You guys go ahead though. We'll catch the next elevator," Reid added in.

"Haha. Pretty Boy, you lookin' for some alone time in an elevator?" Morgan laughed.

"At least he's got someone to sneak around with," JJ retorted, causing everyone, including Hotch, to laugh.

Rossi interjected, forcing the rest of the team onto the elevator, "Leave the love birds alone. There's not much more romantic that a stalled elevator.

JJ and Reid stepped into the next open elevator, and JJ didn't waste anything pinning Reid up against the wall while pressing the button to stall the elevator. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck tangling one of her hands in his hair. His hands quickly rested on her waist pulling her as close to him as possible. JJ's tongue gently brushed across Reid's lips in desperation for him to deepen the kiss. Moaning, he tilted his head slightly to the right allowing JJ to continue to dominate the kiss. She would gently suck and bite his lips causing him to go nearly insane.

After what seemed like an eternity of kissing, Reid broke apart from JJ saying, "Jenny, I…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the elevator doors slid open.

"Yes, Spence?" she asked trying to get Reid to finish his thought.

"That was amazing," he quickly improvised causing JJ to giggle, "We better get going."

They had only been on the case for the one day that they had arrived, but they were already close to solving it. Reid was up late once again because of nightmares, so he was continuing to go over the case file. He had no doubt in his mind that the gentle knock on his hotel room door meant that JJ was waiting for him on the other side, though he wasn't sure why she was there so late.

"Jenny, what are you doing here so late?" he asked pulling her into a gentle hug while closing the door behind them.

"I promised you a night of cuddling. Case or no case, I'm going to fulfill that promise tonight," she replied standing up on her toes to gently kiss the dark circles under his eyes.

"What if we get caught?" Reid asked hoping she'd have a solution and stay the night with him.

"I'll just slip out before the rest of the team is awake. No one will know, sweetheart. Now, let's get you in bed. You need your sleep," JJ said sweetly leading him over to his bed.

They slipped under the covers silently, and JJ automatically curled up beside him with her head on his chest. Reid was sure she could hear his heart beating erratically fast. They both knew he wasn't used to such intimate contact. He meant to tell her then what he had been trying to tell her for days now, but before he even realized it, he was soundly sleeping with his Jenny in his arms.

It didn't take the team long to find the unsub the next day while working on the case since the resident genius's brain had perfect night of sleep. The had located the unsub's address while Reid and JJ were out questioning one of his family members.

"JJ, you and Reid go straight to that address, but do not act until the rest of the team arrives," Hotch told JJ over the phone.

JJ turned to Reid and said, "Come on. We've got him."

They sped away to the unsub's address, got out of the SUV, and strapped on their bulletproof vests. Suddenly, a scream came from within the house.

"Jenny, we don't have time to wait for the rest of the team. We have to get in there now, or he will kill another woman," Reid said with clear logic.

JJ and Reid quickly split up with Reid taking the front of the house and JJ covering the back. The unsub immediately saw Reid and bolted towards the back of the house.

"I'm going after him," JJ yelled toward Reid before running off after the unsub.

Reid took a moment to care for the kidnapped woman taking her out to where the rest of the team was pulling up knowing JJ would be able to stop the unsub.

"Reid, you and JJ were supposed to wait. Where is she?" Hotch asked obviously perturbed.

"There was no time to wait. When I went in the front, the unsub ran out the back. JJ's after him now," said Reid.

A sudden, unexpected gunshot caused Reid to pale.

"Was the unsub armed?" Morgan asked shakily as started to walk toward the sound

"I don't remember. He ran out too fast for me to notice," Reid respond as he called out for JJ on the walkie-talkie, "Jenny, are you ok?"  
When she didn't respond, the entire team took off in the direction Morgan was already walking. As they got to the backyard where the gunshot came from, they all saw JJ getting handcuffs onto the unsub.

"Even after I shot him in the leg, he wouldn't stop fighting," JJ said slightly annoyed, "That's why I didn't respond, Spence."

Reid was nearly crying he was so relieved. He thought he had lost the most perfect woman in his life before he had gotten the chance to be completely honest about his feelings for her. He pulled her aside and finally told her what he had been trying to tell her for days.

"Jenny, I thought I'd lost you," he said as his voice cracked.

"Spence, baby, I'm right here and perfectly fine," she said.

"Sweetheart, I need to be completely honest with you. Nightmares aren't the only reason I haven't been sleeping. I've been trying to tell you something for days now. I just haven't quite figured out how to say it. I thought I had lost you today, and now nothing will stop me from saying this," he rambled, "Jenny, you are the most amazing and beautiful on the face on the planet, and you have made me the happiest man ever these past three months. I can't imagine my life without you. Jenny, I love you."

With tears silently rolling down her cheeks, JJ replied, "I love you too, Spence."


	6. Will You?

**Chapter 6**

"Will You?"

*Nine Months Later*

It been almost a year since Reid had first asked JJ to be his girlfriend, and he had never been so happy.

A week before their one year anniversary, Reid made reservations at the nicest restaurant in town with hopes that they wouldn't have a case.

Four days before their anniversary, JJ called Reid saying, "I know you had planned something special for our year anniversary, but. . ."

"Don't tell me," Reid said interrupting her, "We have a case, don't we?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but we do," she answered, "Maybe we'll make it home in time for whatever you have planned."

"Maybe," he echoed knowing it wasn't very likely to happen, "Well, I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok, sweetheart. I love you," JJ said.

"I love you, too, Jenny," he responded hanging up still blushing like he did every time he told her he love her.

He grabbed his go bag and headed for the door to head out to work. Before he left his apartment, however, he quickly walked back to his room and tucked the little velvet box that was sitting on top of his dresser into his go bag . . . just in case.

They had already been on the case for two days, and there wasn't much hope of Reid and JJ making it home for their year anniversary.

The entire team was sitting around a table in the Nashville Police Station working on a potential break in the case when Hotch asked, "What do you think Reid?"

Reid blinked a couple of times, snapping out of a daze, and asked, "Um…Wait, what?"

Hotch glared at him with that well-known glare and said again, "What do you think about this possibly being a team of unsubs instead of just the one?"

"I think it is very likely since there is a slight alteration in torture styles that is just now showing up. The burns indicate that there is now a female unsub since burning a victim is much less messy. Women usually choose cleaner methods of torture, and the burns do seem to resemble a curling iron," Reid rambled.

"Let's deliver the new profile then," Hotch said, "Reid could you wait for a moment, please?"

Reid gulped, knowing he was probably about to get reprimanded for being so distracted while on a case.

When the rest of the team exited the room, Hotch turned to face Reid and said, "You are extremely distracted this week. I don't want this to become a problem."

As Hotch turned to exit the room, Reid got the most brilliant idea.

"It won't be a problem, if you can help me out with something as soon as we get home," Reid asked.

"Not a problem, but for now, I want you focused," Hotch replied as they both walked out the door to join the rest of the team.

They ended up catching the unsubs the morning of their year anniversary, and thanks to some helpful orders from Hotch, they would be back at the BAU late that evening.

"I hate that we made it back too late to make it to the reservations you made, Spence," JJ said as they stepped out of the elevator back into the BAU.

It's alright, Jenny. I came up with a bit of a backup plan while we were on the case," he said with a grin.

"Ok," she said smiling back at him, "Just let me take care of a couple of things in my office, and then I'll be ready to go."

As soon as JJ had closed her office door, the rest of the team helped Reid get things ready for the big moment that was about to come.

Garcia passed out four of five posters she had put together for Reid while the team was on the jet. She then took her place at the end of the line with the fifth poster in hand.

A few minutes later, JJ came out of her office and was clearly confused when she saw the rest of the team holding what appeared to be blank white posters.

As Reid waked up to here, she asked, "Spence, what's going on?"

"I told you I had a backup plan. Jenny, I love you with all if my heart. I could never imagine myself with any other woman. You're my perfect angel, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said as he knelt down on one knee taking the box from his pocket.

He opened the box to reveal a simple silver band with a modest sized diamond on top. As he opened the box, the team turned the posters around revealing the words, "Will you marry me?"

"Jennifer Jareau, will you marry me?" Reid asked her.

"Yes, of course," she said with tears in her eyes as he slipped the ring on her finger.

He stood, took her face in his hands, and kissed her gently as the rest of the team cheered.


End file.
